Prove me wrong Smitchie
by demijonas13
Summary: Shane is popular and all of his friend dare him to go out with the school's loner Mitchie. Can Shane help her or break her heart. BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is for JemiLover101 and all the Jemi lovers out there. Hope you enjoy! **

**Summary: Shane is rich, and popular and all of his friend dare him to go out with the school loser (Mitchie)on the outside Mitchie is a loner but on the inside shes a daring girl with hopes and dreams of becoming a musician. Can Shane and his Band help her or break her heart and prove to her further that people always leave?**

**Mitchie…**

I opened the door with my head down, I knew they were looking at me, I mean why didn't they just mind their own business, I know I'm the school's loner but it doesn't gave them the right to remind me of it. As I walked by I heard "Her mom just died and she doesn't even care that's pathetic." Of course I care but I'm not going to just sit in my room and cry all day, I already did too much of that. Another whisper came from behind "She is such a loser, I can't believe she even came to school today." I put my hoodie on and went to class even though it's pretty early, I didn't care all I wanted was to be alone.

**Shane…**

"Whoa, here comes the loner." Nate shouted so everyone looked toward the door where she was coming in from. I knew people were already spreading rumors about her including me, one of my favorites was that her mom died, I mean yeah right her mom didn't die. Wait, now that I think about it, I really don't know if that's true, well that's why they call it rumors. After she put on her hoodie and left. I was relived, the bell rang and we all fled to class.

I, Nate, Jason, and Barron were walking down the hallway; I swear all the girls stopped and just stared at us. Well not Mitchie, the loner but who cares about her, most of the girls here are not that pretty. Definitely Mitchie, she always has her hoodie on so you can't see her face and when she doesn't have it on then her head is down and her bangs in her face. Now that I think about it I don't know if she's pretty or ugly. Well who cares. We stopped at Nate's locker; my back fell upon the lockers next to his as I said "I bet I can have anyone in this school." Nate looked at me and ask "Oh really?" I nodded. Nate, Jason and Barron looked at each other, smiled and looked back at me. I knew that meant he had an idea so I asked "What?" Nate answered "I bet you couldn't get Mitchie Torres to go out with you to the prom." I looked at him offended and then replied "Oh yea I can, just watch and learn." I looked for the girl in the hoodie; it was easy trying to find her cause of the hoodie. I spotted her by her locker, I made my way through the crowd, to her and poked her in her left shoulder; she flinched like it hurt her or something. She turned around but kept her head down. "How about you just go hang out with your stupid friends and go make fun of other people? You sure know how to make up awesome rumors." With that she walked away without another peep. Her voice was so plain and dull but also stern, I never knew she talked. I walked back to Nate; I was looking shocked as ever. Nate patted me on the back and said through his laughter "Yea right, I totally watched and learned but what did I learn um, that me think, nothing. I replied back "Don't worry; I just have to make her fall in love with me first."

Mitchie…

Throughout all the noise all I could hear were footsteps approaching towards me, I knew this wasn't good, I knew it was just another person who was probably dared to come up to and talk to me. That doesn't sound to exciting to me, they don't want to know the real me, they just want to prove to their friends that they're not scared of me. When I felted someone poke me, I flinched, that's my freaking bad shoulder. I knew it was my time to flip. I turned around and took a really quick glance at … Shane Grey? What was he doing here? What does he want from a loner like me, oh this gotta be good. But there's no time to give him a chance o speak. That's when I spoke up with my voice as plain as it can be but made it stern "How about you just go hang out with your stupid friends and go make fun of other people? You sure know how to make up awesome rumors." And with that I walked away without another peep, of course with my head and my bangs in my face. Everything went back to normal, well at least my version of normal.


	2. Chapter 2

**HI GUYS! Sorry it took soooo long, with school and everything it's just I have like NO TIME! **

**I blame the teachers… Stupid homework.**

**The truth is that I love Jemi ever since Camp Rock but then Joe broke up with Demi, I thought it was finally over so I moved on to another couple but then I found some stories of Jemi and I fell in love with the couple again. Then it got me thinking I should make one for JemiLover101, Me and all the Jemi Lovers.**

**Well this is Chapter 2 and I'm really excited because I know you guys have been waiting so thank you again for reading my story thing and I hope you enjoy. **

**Shane…**

I started my red jeep and off I went to school. I saw Mitchie walking; I pulled my car over and ask her "Do you want a ride?" She shook her head, I got out of my jeep and replied "That's ok, we can walk" She turned around and almost yelled "Don't you get it? I don't want you here!" And with that she walked away.

I walked to my jeep and thought to myself _its ok, I'm gonna make her fall in love with me and I'm going to win the bet, wait what do I get for even making her to go to the prom with me? _I raced to the school to find out.

I finally got to where Nate was that's when I asked "What do I get?" Nate looked confused then asked "From what?" "The bet" I said easily. "Um you get to prove me wrong" "No, for real" "Ok, fine you get to prove me wrong and have this brand new watch but that is if you get her to go the prom with you and make her kiss you, oh and after that you need to take off, leave her stranded and never talk to her again." "Deal!" I said and smiled, This was too easy.

**Mitchie…**

I walked out of the navy blue house without a sound. I walked, I did not drive a brand new vehicle like those poplar rich people down the block.

When I was walking I heard the sound of a car stop and then a familiar voice called out "Do you want a ride?" Damn, it was Shane, this is the third time he tried to approach me this whole week, what does he want from me? I shook my head, I didn't want anything to with him, cause I know he was going to leave just like everyone else in my freaking life.

He is getting on my last nerve, this time he said "It's ok, we can walk" I turned around annoyed with him and almost yelled "Don't you get it? I don't want you here!" then I walked away.

I walked out of school, then on time Shane said "Hey Mitchie" "What did you want from me? I'll give you anything" "I don't want anything from you, maybe just a date?" I looked at him through my hair and did a fake laugh "Yeah right. For real what do you want from me?" "I just told you" "Um let me think… NO!"

"Fine, how about I just get you ice cream, it's not a date just an offer. So how about it?" Well I didn't need to go home right away and like he said it's not a date. I raised an eyebrow "Really? So it's not a date?" I said making sure. He nodded his head and then I said "Maybe next time!" then I walked away leaving him shocked.

I walked into the house while my dad was on his laptop working away. Well he's my stepdad but who cares, he doesn't even pay attention to me, all he does it work, work , and you guess it WORK!

I walked up to my room, and once I stepped into my room I took off my hoodie and tied up my hair in a bun. This was the one time I can relax and not be known as the girl in the hoodie or the Goth girl. Oh and my favorite, the girl who cuts herself. I mean excuse me I never tried to cut myself I mean look at my wrists, I don't see any scars.

But I learned to live the life I have. I turned on the radio and started to dance to the music and imagine that I was on stage singing and dancing to everyone in the crowd, then out of nowhere I saw Shane in the crowd looking at me.

Ahh sometimes I hate imagining that I was on stage. I hopped on my bed and screamed into my blue pillow. He is so annoying sometimes, he keeps bothering me but I just need to find out what he wants from me. I need too, just thinking about it is killing me.

**Shane…**

I stood there shocked. I was this close on getting her to actually go and hang out with me but she had to come and blow me off like that. I hopped on my jeep and off to my house I went.

I sat in my room thinking how I should make Mitchie spend more time with me cause when she does then she will say yes to prom. What should I do? … I looked around my room for ideas when my eyes landed on my guitar. An idea popped into my head. I grabbed a pencil, a paper and started to write.

I spotted Mitchie walking so I stopped my jeep and got out of the car. "Mitchie!" She turned around and then I asked "Do you want to come with me to my band practice?" She replied back "I have something better to waste my time on."

This was becoming a natural thing, I try to approach her, she ignores me then I try again and she flips out. I just love our bond. "Please just one practice and I won't ask again." I could tell she was looking at me then she finally answered "Fine but we're walking."

"But what about my equipment?" "Fine then I won't go!" "Fine! Fine! I'll take my equipment with me!" while I was getting my equipment, Mitchie was against an old beat up fence while biting her nails.

"So why do you want me to go to your band practice?" Mitchie asked but still didn't put tone to her voice, it's always the same plain, dull, and like always stern, like she trying to not feel anything.

"Um well not a lot of people know about us so we thought we should bring more people so those people can tell their friends." I lied "Do you really think I have friends to tell?" she asked, shook my head and thought to myself _Crap what do I say now?_

"Oh and just to let you know everyone down my block knows about your stupid band" "Hey! Our band is not that bad, that's why people like us. We get awesome comments on Youtube" "Um define awesome cause I think you got the wrong definition." I looked at where we were and then said "We're here" and led the way.

We walked into Nate's house and went into the basement where Nate and Jason were. I could see in their faces that they were shocked that Mitchie was here… with me. "So off with practice." I said. Nate looked at me and mouthed "Why is she here?" then I mouthed back "Tell you later" with that we started practice.

_Told you I made dinner plans For you and me and no one else That don't include your crazy friends Well, I'm done with awkward situations Empty conversations _

_Ooh, this is an S.O.S. Don't wanna second guess This is the bottom line It's true I gave my all for you Now my heart's in two And I can't find the other half _

_It's like I'm walkin' on broken glass Better believe I bled It's a call I'll never get _

_So this is where the story ends A conversation on IM Well I'm done with texting "Sorry for the miscommunication" _

_Ooh, this is an S.O.S. Don't wanna second guess This is the bottom line It's true, I gave my all for you Now my heart's in two And I can't find the other half _

_It's like I'm walking on broken glass Better believe I bled It's a call I'll never get _

_Next time I see you I'm giving you a high five 'Cause hugs are overrated just FYI _

_Ooh, this is an S.O.S. Don't wanna second guess This is the bottom line It's true I gave my all for you Now my heart's in two, yeah! _

_Ooh, this is an S.O.S. Don't wanna second guess This is the bottom line It's true I gave my all for you Now my heart's in two And I can't find the other half _

_It's like I'm walking on broken glass Better believe I bled It's a call I'll never get _

Mitchie said in a small voice "I need to go to the bathroom. May you please tell me where it is?" Nate replied shocked she even talks "Um over there" and he pointed to the door near the basement stairs. The moment she closed the door to the bathroom, Nate asked "So, how did you get the loner to say yes?"

"Well it was hard cause she kept saying no or what do what from me and I guess I pushed her over the edge and she said sure" Well that wasn't the full reason but it was something.

It has been like 15 minutes since Mitchie was in the bathroom and I don't know how much time girls need to be in the bathroom but I don't think it's that long. And I think Jason fell asleep probably staying up all night again.

I knocked on the bathroom door, no response. I knocked on the door and called her name, still no response. I tried no more time and still no response. "Nate give me the key, it's locked" Nate threw me the keys and when I opened the door, no one was there but there was a note that said "Got Bored!" and then I looked and the bathroom window was wide open.

**To be continue…**

**Well I hope you enjoyed! Also I'm going to be working on my other story I Want You Logan and Demi cause I know some people are waiting and I'm working on it… so yea…**

**Oh and if you want check out my other stories **

***Review Please***


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm on a roll! :D Haha**

**Well the next chapter is probably coming up soon, it's all because of April vacation... I know my school's late. **

**Well so i hope you enjoy it :D  
><strong>

**Mitchie**

I was walking until I heard a car stopped I knew who it was but I kept walking. Shane called out "Mitchie!" I turned around and then he asked "Do you want to come with me to my band practice?" why would I want to come to a stupid band practice, to me it's boring. I replied back "I have something better to waste my time on."

He doesn't give up, he always comes up with something to say. "Please just one practice and I won't ask again." This was getting annoying and I know he's not going to stop that's when I said with a sign "Fine but we're walking."

"But what about my equipment?" "Fine then I won't go!" "Fine! Fine! I'll take my equipment with me!" while he was getting his stupid equipment, I was against an old beat up fence while biting my short nails.

"So why do you want me to go to your band practice?" I asked, it's pointless I mean I what I am going to do listen to their music and enjoy it, no I'm not going to do that, I already don't like the jerks in the band.

"Um well not a lot of people know about us so we thought we should bring more people so those people can tell their friends." He said but I know he was lying cause I don't have any friends to tell and he knows that "Do you really think I have friends to tell?" I asked, he shook my head, I knew he regretted saying that.

"Oh and just to let you know everyone down my block knows about your stupid band" "Hey! Our band is not that bad, that's why people like us. We get awesome comments on Youtube" "Um define awesome cause I think you got the wrong definition." He looked at where we were and then said "We're here" and led the way.

We walked into Nate's house and went into the basement where Nate and Jason were. They were shocked that I was here… with him, it's ok I'm shocked too. "So off with practice." Shane said and with that they started practice.

_Told you I made dinner plans For you and me and no one else That don't include your crazy friends Well, I'm done with awkward situations Empty conversations _

_Ooh, this is an S.O.S. Don't wanna second guess This is the bottom line It's true I gave my all for you Now my heart's in two And I can't find the other half _

_It's like I'm walkin' on broken glass Better believe I bled It's a call I'll never get _

_So this is where the story ends A conversation on IM Well I'm done with texting "Sorry for the miscommunication" _

_Ooh, this is an S.O.S. Don't wanna second guess This is the bottom line It's true, I gave my all for you Now my heart's in two And I can't find the other half _

_It's like I'm walking on broken glass Better believe I bled It's a call I'll never get _

_Next time I see you I'm giving you a high five 'Cause hugs are overrated just FYI _

_Ooh, this is an S.O.S. Don't wanna second guess This is the bottom line It's true I gave my all for you Now my heart's in two, yeah! _

_Ooh, this is an S.O.S. Don't wanna second guess This is the bottom line It's true I gave my all for you Now my heart's in two And I can't find the other half _

_It's like I'm walking on broken glass Better believe I bled It's a call I'll never get_

Ok I had enough of listening to their screeching. That's when I said quietly "I need to go to the bathroom. May you please tell me where it is?" Nate replied shocked I even talk "Um over there" and he pointed to the door near the basement stairs.

I went in there and then that's when I saw my escape, there was a window. I climbed up on the toilet and pushed as hard as I can. And a few moments I was out of the bathroom and on my way to my house.

I looked down at the lyrics from my song book, started to strum my guitar and sang.

_I don't want to be afraid I want to wake up feeling beautiful today and know that I'm ok cuz everyone's perfect in an unusual way. So you see I just want to believe in me._

I smiled at the chorus, that's when I heard the doorbell ring, I knew I was the one who had to get it. So I got up and made my way to the door, opened it. There at the door was a very angry Shane Grey.

All that could come out of my mouth was "How did you find out where I lived?" But without answering he stormed in my house and started to yell at me. I rolled my eyes and just ignored he was ever there. I walked up to my room and slammed my door.

I went to my bed and then I heard a knock on my door. I went up and opened it, there was Shane Grey again but in a calm mood not an angry one. That's when he asked "Why?"

I was assuming he was talking about what just happened so I said "Well you were mad so I thought that if I go to my room then you would have time to calm down and look, it worked!" that's when I started to realized he was talking about the leaving thing because he said "No I mean why did you leave?"

"Oh that, it was getting bored" I said easily. Shane looked offended "We not that bad, are we?" I went to answer but he cut me off "You play?" as he made his way to my bed and to my guitar. I ran to him and almost yelled "NO!" I grabbed my song book and threw it. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Really?" He asked, I nodded my head. "Then why do you have it?" he asked with a smile, wanting to know. "Um… because I… Um… Fine I do play, do you?" he raised an a eyebrow like I should know this question already, well I do. "Sorry force of habit." "Well then play something" "No thank you"

That's when I notice that we were getting along, I didn't like it. "Come on!" Shane said and shove my shoulder, and just my luck it was my bad shoulder. I couldn't help but yelp in pain at the horrible memories that were striking through my mind.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean too!" he said backing away a little "Ah, it's okay. Nothing really" "Yea it is let me see!" I scooted back. He chuckled a little but this is not a funny moment. "Come on I won't hurt you." _Yea right_ I thought _everyone says that._

I let him come closer to check it out and when he rolled the sleeve, a scar was there. "Ah what happen?" He said looking at me then back at the scar. I rolled it back down before the memories came back and said "I told you nothing really."

I said shoving him out the door but before I closed the door he said "You need to get that checked out" I replied quickly "Why do you care?"

I went to my room and screamed in my pillow. Why was he's trying to get to know me? Why was he acting like he cares? Well he's not going to get to know me cause I'm not letting him and who cares if he acts like he cares? He just here for something and I'm going to find out what it is.

**Shane…**

Why is she pushing me away? I mean she needs to get something for that shoulder if there is something. In her house, we were bonding and I saw the smallest glance at one of her eyes, they were chocolate brown.

I walked in there angry and came disappointed. She didn't want my help, but I'm not going to stop until she tells me. Ever since I saw that scar on her shoulder, I want to know more about her.

I ran home cause I got this great idea for a song. I grabbed a pen and a paper and started to write. Maybe this will work. I looked at the paper pleased with my work. Tomorrow I'm going to run this by Nate and see what he thinks.

I ran to catch up with Mitchie. I guess she knew I was coming cause she stopped until I came. "Can you please stop? It's not cool anymore, so whatever you're trying to prove it's not going to work!" she said and walked away. I thought we were getting along.

"NATE!" I shouted and ran to him. "Check this out for me" he looked the paper for a moment then said "I didn't know Shane could write songs" "So is it good?" "Hell yea, let's put this on Youtube." I eyes caught something, it was Mitchie.

"Wait I need to ran this by someone." I grabbed it and ran where Mitchie was. She looked like she was about to say something but I cut her off "I know you don't want to talk to me anymore but I need to run something by you."

Without letting her talk, I took her hand and dragged her to the auditorium. I sat down she sat next to me and that's when I started to play my guitar and let the lyrics slip through my mouth as I was looking at the paper.

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart Of what it means to know just who I am I think I've finally found a better place to start But know one ever seems to understand _

_I need to try to get to where you are Could it be, you're not that far? _

_You're the voice I hear inside my head The reason that I'm singin' I need to find you, I gotta find you _

_You're the missin' piece I need The song inside of me I need to find you, I gotta find you, oh yeah _

_You're the remedy I'm searchin' hard to find To fix the puzzle that I see inside Painting all my dreams the color of your smile When I find you it will be alright _

_I need to try to get to where you are Could it be, you're not that far? _

_You're the voice I hear inside my head The reason that I'm singin' I need to find you, I gotta find you _

_You're the missin' piece I need The song inside of me I need to find you, I gotta find you, oh yeah _

_Been feelin' lost, can't find the words to say Spendin' all my time stuck in yesterday Where you are is where I wanna be Oh, next to you and you next to me Oh, I need to find you, yeah _

_You're the voice I hear inside my head The reason that I'm singin' I need to find you, need to find you, I gotta find you _

_You're the missin' piece I need The song inside of me I need to find you, I gotta find you _

_You're the voice I hear inside my head The reason that I'm singin' I need to find you, need to find you I gotta find you, gotta find you _

_You're the missin' piece I need The song inside of me I need to find you, I gotta find you _

_Yeah, yeah I gotta find you _

"So how did I do?" I asked with a nervous smile. She stood up and said "Better than the songs you sing in your band. Now I need to go. I'm sorry" "Wait" I said getting up and caught up with her. "Um, do you want to go to get ice cream?" She didn't even let herself think, I know cause she said "No, I have a place to be." And she took off. Now I was talking to myself "O-Ok I'll just go by myself."

**Ok sooo i hope you like it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Sorry it took so long I didn't know what to write and of school.**

**Thank you for reading! Well that's all I have to say… Bye. **

**Mitchie…**

The song Shane sang to me was the most beautiful thing someone has ever did for me but there's no time to think about that, and for the first time I didn't care if my bangs were in my face or if my hoodie was on cause this is more important than letting my eyes being seen.

I had my guitar in hand cause I had to run something by someone really quick.

I stopped running when I got to the opening of the cemetery and slowly walked to my mom's grave, I couldn't help but cry. Why couldn't it have been me who had to suffer the pain, not the only person who knows who I really am.

I heard something but I ignored it, I didn't really care because this is suppose be me and my mom's time. "I'm writing a song but I'm not finished with it yet." I grabbed my guitar that I had laid on the ground, dust some dirt off of it and started to play.

_I'm losing myself tryin' to compete__With everyone else instead of just being me_

_Don't know where to turn__I've been stuck in this routine__I need to change my ways__Instead of always being weak__  
><em>_I don't wanna be afraid__I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today_

_And know that I'm okay__'Cause everyone's perfect in their usual way__So you see, I just wanna believe in me__La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la__  
><em> 

"Yea that's all I've got, I just need to get the second verse and the third verse but yea I know it sucks" I put my guitar down and said more quietly cause I notice that I was talking kind of loud.

"Well nothing has change, just this guy bothering me, the guy is Shane Grey I mean I don't know why he is bothering me, no one has ever came up to me and try to talk to me… it's weird not having you around." I said that with tears streaming down my cheek.

I felt someone behind me so I turned around and there I saw … Shane Grey. Why is he here? Did he hear me sing? Did he see me cry? Oh crap tears are still streaming down my cheek. I turned to my mom's grave, wiped my tears and turned to Shane and asked "Why are you here?"

He tried not to looked offended but I knew he was, that when he answered "I was walking home and you ran pass me so I followed, I knew something was wrong, I'm sorry I'll be going now"

This is the first time he gave up so quickly. He must have seen me crying and that's when something came over me cause for some reason I said "Wait, what did you see?" He turned around and looked at me and answered "Um, I guess when you started to sing your song, you're really good!" "Well don't flatter yourself! You are not supposed to hear that only people I can trust"

"Well can I ask you a question?" "You already did" "Another one?" "Fine, shoot!" "Why were you crying?" "Isn't it obviously, someone died" I said like it was no big deal but I'm just really good at acting. "Well do you want to tell me?" he asked but I shook my head, turned around to my mom's grave.

Shane sat down next to me. Now I can't figure out if he's like everyone else in this world. Maybe he's different like me. _No Mitchie that's not possible, everyone leaves someone for someone better, don't think he's different cause he's not. He is going to leave you. _A little voice in my head said_._

Now I was listening to the little voice in head cause I got up and said "I'm gonna go" I got my guitar and started to walk away.

I guess he took a look at the grave that I was visiting cause out of the blue he said "Is this your mom?" I turned to him and then look at the grave and back at him. "No!" He took his eyes off the grave and looked at me "Then why were you visiting it."

"Cause I want too. Maybe I wanted to visit the dead" "Oh" He said getting the hint that I wanted him to leave. He left without another peep. I settled back at my mom's grave and started to talk again.

**Shane…**

I got the hint that she wanted me to leave. I knew why, sometimes I want to be alone too. I feel bad for her, whoever she was visiting must be special to her cause she never shows that kind of emotion around school but I know why.

Our school is small, once something comes out, everyone knows it, and it's annoying. I wonder who she was visiting. She always keeps me guessing and leaving me speechless, it's like she keeps everything a secret.

But what she sang was amazing, she has a beautiful voice and I don't know why she doesn't sing in front of people. And the thing she sang was so real and … her.

I sat on my bed thinking about her. My bulldog jumped on my bed and I started to pet him. I fell asleep with him by my side.

I woke up and got ready. I was walking my dog to the park and saw Mitchie on our way. "Hey" I said. She looked back but kept walking like I was invisible. I ran up to her. "So what about that ice cream?" I asked but she shook her head.

"What's your problem? Most girl would be like 'Oh hi'" I said the last part girly. "Well I'm not like other girls. You should know, you've been trying hanging out with me more than your friends." She stated.

"I know that but I thought it would be easier" I said, that made her stop and look at me. "What would be easier?" She asked. "Um, talking to you."

"Well you're wrong; you need to try to get to know me." "That's what I'm trying to do" she started to walk again. "Yea right, you're awesome at trying. You annoy me more than try to get to know me."

"Fine, how about we get ice cream?" "Um let me think… No." "Well if you not going than can you tell me the reason why?" She turned around and looked at me.

"Cause I need to make breakfast for my dad before he wakes up and go straight to work." "So he's obsessed with work." She started to walk again. "Yea, well got to go." She said crossing the street.

I finished the walk and thought about me and Mitchie's little conversion. I smiled, she told me something about her that she didn't mean too. Maybe it'll be easier than I thought.

I meant up with Nate at his house for a band practice. "So Shane how is it going with the girl?" I looked up at him from my chair and said "Good I guess."

Then I remember that the whole reason I'm trying to get to know Mitchie is because I'm trying to win a bet. "But it's been hard. I'm still trying to get to know her so she can go to prom with me." I lied, I really do want to know more about her.

"Good! But try harder cause prom is in a few months and I've already got girls lining up to go to prom with me." "Damn" He shook his head in agreement "I know right, but the hard part is finding out who to go with but I think I should go with Tess-."

He trailed off but I didn't care to listen. All I could think about was Mitchie.

**Mitchie…**

I walked into the house and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast for my dad. I made Sunnyside up eggs, crispy bacon and toasted bread. I put it on a tray along with milk.

After giving it my dad. I went upstairs, into my room and started to work on the song that I shared with my mother.

_The mirror can lie__Doesn't show you what's inside__And it, it can tell you you're full of life__It's amazing what you can hide__Just by putting on a smile__  
><em>_I don't wanna be afraid__I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today__And know that I'm okay__'Cause everyone's perfect in their usual way__So you see, I just wanna believe in me_

Damn, I didn't know I could finish the second verse. That brings me back to Shane if he keeps trying to get to know me than I will have to do something about it. I just need to know what.

After thinking about Shane, I went over to my radio, turn it up and started to dance and sing to the music. When the song ended the announcer said "Back here with DJ Mac and I'm gonna play a song from Maroon 5 called She will be Loved".

I smiled as the song came on. I closed my eyes and just forgot all my fears and worries and acted like I was on stage even though I know I will never get the nerve to go on stage and perform in front of millions of people. That's when I started to sing along with the song.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen She had some trouble with herself He was always there to help her She always belonged to someone else _

_I drove for miles and miles And wound up at your door I've had you so many times But somehow I want more _

_I don't mind spending everyday Out on your corner in the pourin' rain Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile _

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved _

_Tap on my window, knock on my door I want to make you feel beautiful I know, I tend to get so insecure It doesn't matter anymore _

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies It's compromise that moves us along, yeah My heart is full and my door's always open You come anytime you want _

_I don't mind spending everyday Out on your corner in the pourin' rain Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile _

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved And she will be loved, and she will be loved _

_I know where you hide alone in your car Know all of the things that make you who you are I know that goodbye means nothin' at all Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls _

_Yeah, tap on my window, knock on my door I want to make you feel beautiful _

_I don't mind spending everyday Out on your corner in the pourin' rain Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile _

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved And she will be loved, and she will be loved (Please don't try so hard to say goodbye) _

_Yeah, I don't mind spending everyday (Please don't try so hard to say goodbye) Out on your corner in the pourin' rain (Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)_

I went over to the radio and turned it down. I'm tired out of singing and dancing for today. I laid in my bed thinking about everything, it's weird I used to just think about my mom, dad, my life. But now Shane just joined the group and I don't want him there.

I don't care about him, he's just… there. And I didn't like it. I started to think about something else until I got a headache and went to bed to see if that would help.

It was April vacation and almost everyone in this small town, went out of town. Well not me of course, but I don't know who else stayed, I mean I haven't seen anyone yet. I was walking down the sidewalk kicking some rocks along the path. I put it up in a bun but that's when I stopped I saw someone and that someone was Shane walking his dog again. I just kept walking, I wasn't going to let Shane ruin my walk.

"Hey Mitchie!" Shane said coming over to me. Of course I knew he was going to come up to me. Instead of saying 'Hi' I said "Why are you doing I thought you'll be on vacation like on your own beach house or something" "Well our plane time got cancel, so we're going in two days. And I'm thinking about staying I just learned that I can't bring Danger with me. So why not?" he said looking at his dog. "Oh great, so you're planning on staying?" he nodded. "Great, there goes my vacation."

"Why do you hate me?" " Really? Why do I get called names, get things thrown at me, get rumors spread at me and mostly why are people scared of me?" "Okay, I get it now. You have every right to hate me." He said looking down. I replied "Are you trying to make me feel bad for you? Well it's not working so give up!" I went to walk away but grabbed my hand and pulled me back but very gentle.

"Let's start over" "Too late for that!" "Okay fine, I want to know you better. Let's play 20 questions!" "Really?" "Please just give it a try and if you don't want to answer a personal question than you can walk away, okay?" I don't why but I agreed with him.

"Ok so what's your favorite color and why?" he said while walking beside me. "Um Red and the reason is because it's not too dark but not too girly. What's your favorite song and why?" "Um I've got to say Welcome to my life by Simple Plan and because it's what some people think when their life isn't so great and it's where you can get your anger out and say what you need to say when you can't say anything at all. What's your favorite band?"

"Paramore and The Band Perry, hands down. What's your favorite candy?" "Oh that's easy Sour Patch Kids. Love them. Okay this question is very important … Are you a dog person or a cat person?" I bend down to Danger and looked up at Shane "Definitely a dog person!" "Oh good cause I can't stand cat people." "What if I was a cat person?" I said getting up and crossing my arms. "Then I would push you like this!" he pushed me playfully. "That's not fair." I said as I got closer to him.

We stood there for a moment I was going to break the silence but when I opened my mouth, he pulled me in for a kiss. Before he did I broke away and started to run, I knew if he kissed me he would leave like everyone else. He would have gotten what he wanted and left.

As I ignored Shane calling after me I ran to the bridge, without thinking went to across the street but I saw a truck coming so I backed up. I wasn't paying attention cause that's when I tripped on something and the next thing I know I felt water rising up to my neck, I soon realize that I was in the water. I screamed as the flashbacks came back, slowly and painfully.

Soon enough my mouth reach air and even though I knew no one was there I still yelped "Help me" I shut my eyes for one second and the memories come rushing back. And I know this is like before, expect one thing… no one to take me in their arms and save me from my biggest fear.

**Hi! What do you think of the chapter? **

**Good? Bad? **

**What do you want to read next?**

**And please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yea so this chapter, you get to see some change in attitude, and what people think well kinda. And something might happen between Mitchie and her dad. Thank you for reading this far and Hope you enjoy. **

**Shane **

I didn't know what came over me I just want to kiss her, but before I could she ran. Now that I've learned little about her I wanted to know more, and now that I get the chance to hang out with her without her pushing me away I blow it.

I ran after her shouting her name, but of course she keeps running and ignores me. That's when I stop to catch my breath. But suddenly I heard something splash, it came from the bridge which was the direction Mitchie ran to. I knew what this meant. I quickly ran to the bridge, I look around but Mitchie was nowhere in sight. Then I thought the worst.

That's when I heard a tiny yelp from under the bridge. I look over the side and see Mitchie passed out in the water. I dive into the icy cold water and quickly grab Mitchie. I bring her to land and check her pulse, she was still breathing. Then I quickly give her mouth to mouth and when she didn't response, the feeling of fear spread across my whole body.

I didn't want Mitchie to die knowing it was my fault. I did mouth to mouth again but still not response. I tried it one more time and then a miracle happen, she choked out water. As soon as she did I gave her a hug and with that I felt a tear fall down my check.

I didn't know what came over me this was the first time I felt sadness in my life. When I pulled away she gave me hug which I was very happy about. And within sobs she said "Thank you" for a moment we stayed like this, her sobbing and me hugging her tightly.

"Thank you" she said, pulled away and wiped her tears. I couldn't help but smile and say "You know you already said that," she looked up at me and said seriously "Yea I know but you don't know how much I appreciate what you did for me, I'm afraid of the water and you saved my life I think you deserve a lot of thank you's from me" I nod my head, got up and held my hand out for her to grab.

After she took my hand and got up she said "Thank you again," "You're welcome" I reply back to her not wanting to argue on how she doesn't need to say thank you. "Where do you want to go now?" "Anywhere not near water" "Okay, your house, I have a pool and a hot tub," she nod and we start walking her to her house.

We were in front of her house "Okay we're here," "Yea I kinda know that" she said sharply. I put up my hands "Okay, Okay sorry I just thought-""Don't say you're sorry it's my fault I'm not use to this" "Use to what?" I asked clueless. "Being nice to people, opening to people," "Why?" "I think that's enough for one day, I'm tired and wet and I'm tired," she said as she fell into my arms, and picked her up bride style and brought her to her room.

I gently put her on her bed and when I went go to leave but Mitchie called out "Thank you Shane… for everything." And with that she fell asleep. I walked out the door and before I did I looked back at her and smiled a little, she was so beautiful when she's asleep, and she looks so peaceful and calm. While I was walking out I saw her dad in the kitchen doing work.

I stopped walking and said to her father "You know you need to take more care of your daughter" he looked up for one second and continue with his work. "What gives you the right to tell me how to take care of my daughter?" I couldn't believe this if I was a father I never ignore my child like him. I remember when I was mad at Mitchie he didn't even check if she was okay or even get pissed at me for talking to her like that, he just kept working like nothing happened, I have a feeling that he does that all the time.

"What gives you the right to be in this house, not being a father to that young beautiful girl upstairs peacefully sleeping cause she too tired of dealing with you, now I think when she wakes up you should start respecting her. I'm sorry that I wasted your time, I guess that your work is more important than your daughter." And with that I walked out of the house.

**Mitchie**

I woke but then I heard my dad walking up the stairs I thought he probably needs to go to the bathroom or something. I quickly close my eyes when I hear my door open. He sat next to my bed and then out of the blue he starts to cry. What happen?

He broke from his tears and said "I'm so dumb, ever since that night. I don't know what I did; I just know I wanted to forget it all happen. And then when your mom DIED. I just threw myself in my work, I didn't know what else to do and I'm sorry for that, instead of throwing myself in my work I should have taken care of you. But I didn't, you actually took care of me. And I would be still in my room doing work instead of here if that boy didn't tell me off."

I opened my eyes and then leaped in his arms and cried. "I'm so sorry," he said through the sobs. "It's okay, thank you," "For what? I didn't take care of you like I was suppose too." "For making me realize that life can be tough but you always need to stay strong." I know that, that was Shane who told him off, no one else would have and plus he's the only boy I know.

"Now how about we go for some frozen yogurt?" "I would love that." I said with a smile.

**Shane**

I sat on my bed thinking about Mitchie and what happen today. Why was she afraid of water? Why does she push people away? That's when I remember the only reason why I even talk to her so because of the stupid bet. I shot up and grab my Iphone. I dial Nate's number and once he answered, I shouted "I'm not doing the bet." And without letting him speak I tap on end call.

A few moments later Nate call back. "What do you want?" I asked sharply. "Whoa Shane what's wrong with you? And what about this 'I'm not doing the bet' thing? You're doing the bet." "No I'm not, it's done,"

"I know what this is about. You don't think what you're getting is enough, huh. Well how about I give you my brand new car with the watch?" "Nate deal with it, I'm not doing the bet." "Wait… I get it now; Shane Grey has feelings for this girl. Dang I never thought that would happen," "You don't even know a thing about her" I shot back. He chuckled and asked "And you do?" "I know more than you do,"

"Well you're doing the bet and if you don't than I will tell someone a little secret" "What someone? What secret?" "I'll tell Mitchie about our little bet. We have a deal?" I sigh and then said "Yea, sure."

**End of Chapter.**

**Please answer: How was it? Good, Bad, in the middle? What do you want to read next? Why is she afraid of water?**

**Sorry it was short. I'll try to make it longer next time; I just did know what to next.**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. And please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Tell me what you think please that's all I ask. Hope you enjoy!**

**Mitchie**

I heard a knock on the door. I got up from reading The Hunger Games and open the door, there at the door was Shane. "Hi!" I said with a warm smile. "Hey do you wanna go to the beach since it's the last day for April vacation" I nod my head even though I never liked the beach and out the door I went.

"So you like the Hunger Games" Shane said looking the book in my hand. I nod my head and ask "Do you not like The Hunger Games?" he quickly replied "No I just never thought to read it," "Oh well you should before the movie comes out"

Sooner than I knew it we were at the beach. "Why did you want to go to the beach? You know I don't like being near the water," Ignoring my question he ask "Why are you even afraid of the water?" I sat down on the sand as he sat next to me. I sign, I was deciding on if I should tell him or not. I'm still taking it easy cause you never know when people will leave.

I decided that I should, I mean he help me with my dad so why not? "Um b-because when I was little my mom got married to my stepfather Danny and Danny was about to lose his job and was put under a lot of pressure. So he was picking me up from my friends house and um I g-guess he was drinking and… um" I was about to cry, Shane pull me to his chest and said "You don't need to tell me if you don't what too"

I pull away and wipe an up-coming tear. "No I think you deserve to know" I said looking at him. He replied "I don't want to know if it's going to cause you pain," I ignored him and said "Well anyways, he was driving and his drink fell and Danny went to get it. And when he got up, we were headed towards a bridge, he react too late and we landed in a lake. I-I remember slowly losing my breath and I remember my dad getting free and I waited for him, waited for him to come and save me. But he didn't. No one was there to save me or that's what I thought." I clear my throat "The last thing I remember was waking up in a hospital." I realized that I was looking at the sand and when I look up at Shane, there were tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he said and I faked a laugh "For what? It's not your fault." He nod. "So you heard my story, what do you want to do now?" I said trying to change the subject which I was very bad a doing.

**Shane **

As she told me her story I couldn't help but cry. To go through that pain maybe that's why her dad buried him in his work because he felt too ashamed that he didn't save her. Oh snap, the bet! If she finds out than she will be crushed and so hurt. I can't let that happen.

"I'm so sorry," I said, I was sorry for the bet even though she doesn't know about it. She faked a laugh "For what? It's not your fault." I nod and thought _yes it is_. "So you heard my story, what do you want to do now?"

"I don't care as long as I'm with you" "You know we're not dating or anything so don't be all romance on me" I was taken back but change the subject "Okay how about we go for ice cream? And plus you need too because the last time I tried to take you out for ice cream you shot me down like there was no tomorrow" She roll her eyes, got up and walk away.

I quickly got up and ran to catch up to her, I ask once I was right next to her "So is that a yes?" She nod. "YES!" I shouted. She stop and laugh. "Did I say that out loud?" She nod. "Oh sorry" she finally replied "It's okay, now hurry before I change my mind,"

"Okay they're here, what do you what? My treat" I said looking at her. "Um well I would like ice cream" I come closer to her and said "Haha every funny, what favor. You can get anything you want on it" she look at the menu for a moment and said "I want a vanilla ice cream with hot fudge on it please" "Okay I'm gonna get a banana spit,"

"Kay" She said while sitting down at a table. I walk up to the counter and order our ice cream and within a minute I got both of the ice creams. I sit next to her and give her vanilla ice cream covered with hot fudge.

"Is that good?" Mitchie ask looking at my ice cream. "Oh yea, try it!" I scoop my spoon in my ice cream and she took a bite. She licks her lips and nod, to tell me that she like it. "Let me try yours," she snatches it away and shook her head no. "Please, I let you try mine," and than I gave her the puppy dog face.

"F-fine but not because you're doing that puppy dog face it's because you look weird when you do it, here," She said holding out her spoon with ice cream topple over it. I bit into it. "Mmm now that's good ice cream," I said grabbing the spoon and taking another bite. "Hey that's my ice cream, eat your own!"

I laugh, than stop and just stare at her hair that covers her eye. "Why do you cover your eyes with your hair or hoodie? You're beautiful," I couldn't stop myself but say that.

She looks at the floor and starts to play with her fingers "Not I'm not and the reason is not for you to know," she snap, she got up and walk away. I can't just let her go, something is wrong and I'm going to figure it out.

**What do you think? **

**Love it? Hate it?**

**I really didn't know how to end it so I just ended it like that. **

**But Prom is coming so IDK how this is going to work but I'll figure it out.**

**Hoped you Enjoyed! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi again. I've been thinking Is this going a little to fast? I mean whenever I read some of it, it feels like it's all to fast. And I'm starting not to like it. So please just review your opinion. Thank you and goodbye.**

**Mitchie**

I ran away from Shane I know what you're thinking how could you run away from Shane when he just called you beautiful. I don't know maybe it's because no one has ever called me beautiful before.

"Mitchie!" I heard my name and turn around knowing who I'm going to see. "What do you want?" He came closer but I moved back. "Nothing, you know I'm not like the rest I'm not going to leave you!" He said trying to convince me but I know it's all a lie. "That's what they always say,"

He come up to me, push my hair out of my face, cupped his hands in my face and looked into my eyes which I didn't like, I went to escape but I got caught up in his beautiful chocolate eyes. "I promise I'm not going to leave you," Once he said that I pulled away "I'm sorry but I can't, I just can't,"

"Don't be sorry it's okay I get it," I can see the sorrow in his eyes making me feel bad for him.

"Can you walk me home? You never know what will happen on nights like this and plus I have to go home since there's school tomorrow," He nod and walk beside me and the whole walk to my house was silent.

"So I'll see you tomorrow," I nod. And I ran into my house, ran up to my room and lay on my bed. I jump up as I got an idea for a song. I trot it down quickly knowing I could forget it in a second. Once my hand stop I looked at what I got so far. I grab my guitar from the side of my bed and figure out the tune.

I soon fell asleep.

**Shane **

I walk in to school with my thoughts all over the place. Nate walk up to me and said "Hey when are you going to ask Mitchie out for prom, time is running out, prom is in three weeks from now," I push him out of the way and said "I know I'm working it now," "Is it to hard that even Shane Grey can't handle?" "I can't handle it? Oh come on I have more ball that you do, if I dared you to freaking ask Mitchie out to the prom you wouldn't have even done it!"

Without listening to what he had to say I walk over to Mitchie who was getting her things from her locker. "Hi Mitch, you know what I said last night, I really meant it," She without turning around she said "Okay good to know,"

I grab her arm, turn her arm "I just want to tell you that what I said last night was real I'm never going to leave you," she nod her head slowly probably not knowing to believe me or not.

I felt a poke on my shoulder I turn around and it was the most popular girl in the school Selena Gomez (A/N No Hate I love Selena she's awesome)

"Hi Shane wanna come to my house? It's been a while," she said coming to my ear and then kissing my cheek. I push her away "No, I'm sorry but I'm hanging out with someone right now so would you mind leaving?"

Ignoring my question she said "I don't see anyone, Oh now I get it you wanna hang out with me how about you come to my home and they'll well you know what," she said pulling me in. She quickly kiss me but as soon as she did I pull away "What the f-" she interrupted me by said "Oh you know you liked it,"

I went to say something but Mitchie ran away. "Who's that?" She asks, not even bothering looking at Mitchie. I just ignored her and ran after Mitchie.

**Mitchie**

A feeling took over me; it was the feeling that made me want to punch her in the face. It was the way she was looking at Shane, like she wanted to get with him. And then when she said 'Hi Shane wanna come to my house? It's been a while,' now which got to me. They're conversation went on for a little when o couldn't take it anymore.

I ran off and which of course he freaking chase after me. Once he shouted my name I turn around and said "How about you go hang with… thing, oh wait everyone wants to hang out with her, she's the most popular girl in the school and I'm just, I'm just me," He pull me in and whisper in my ear "Mitch I don't like her I like you and your personality,"

I pulled away "That's bull crap," I walked outside where I needed to be alone. "Mitchie I know you're not use to people staying in your life but you're not the only one has who tragic background!"

**I left you on a cliffhanger! **

**Sorry about that but i'm just wondering if I should continue this. **

**If you want to know that reason why then read the N/A up at the top. **

**If you think I should continue this then tell me 3 reasons why and if you don't then tell me 3 reasons why.**

**Thank you and Goodbye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shane**

"What do you mean?" She asked coming closer to me. I wanted desperately to tell her but I can't. I shook my head and looked at the ground. "Fine I tell you everything about me and you can't tell me one little thing,"

I came closer to her and said "It's not one little thing," "Then what is it?" She yelled. "My freaking brother!" I yelled back. "You have a brother?" her voice getting lower. "I had a brother," I said looking at my shoes.

"W-what happened?" She asked sounding like she was afraid. "He d-died," I said running my fingers through my hair trying not to remember. She came closer and asked "How did it happen?" I know I should tell her because of what she told me about why she's afraid of water.

"Um he died in a fire, I-I was suppose t-to watch him but um I went out with my friends and I-I guess he was hungry and h-he," I took a breathe and a tear escaped from my eye. Mitchie was now trying to comfort me by rubbing circles on my back.

"Didn't know how to cook and he-" Mitchie pulled me in for a hug as I cried in her shoulder. I said through my tears "It's all my fault if I haven't left it would have happened," I broke away from her hug and said "That's why I left my other town cause there were to many memories and I couldn't handle it I forgot that I had a brother so I would forget that I was the reason why he died,"

It's not you're fault I don't want you to blame yourself, you didn't mean for that to happen." I nod slowly.

Changing the subject "Come one I have something to show you," she said and yanking my hand and lending me to her house. "Wait here," she said while running into her house and coming back with a guitar in one hand and a paper in the other.

"Wait what about school?" I ask. She raised an eyebrow and said "When do you care about school?" "I dunno,"

"Okay so I made a song," She said changing the subject. "And it's kinda for you I think," I nod my head wanting her to begin. "O-Okay h-here it goes," she started to play her guitar and sang

_The slightest words you said,  
>Have all gone to my head<br>I hear angels sing, in your voice  
>When you pull me close,<br>Feelings I've never known  
>They mean everything,<br>And leave me no choice_

Light on my heart,  
>Light on my feet,<br>Light in your eyes,  
>I can't even speak<br>Do you even know,  
>How you make me weak<p>

I'm a lightweight better be careful what you say  
>With every word I'm blown away<br>You're in control of my heart

I'm a lightweight easy to fall easy to break  
>With every move my whole world shakes<br>Keep me from falling apart

Make a promise please  
>You'll always be in reach<br>Just in case I need  
>You there when I call (Here when I call)<br>This is all so new  
>Seems to good to be true<br>Could this really be  
>A safe place to fall<br>Light on my heart,  
>Light on my feet,<br>Light in your eyes,  
>I can't even speak<br>Do you even know,  
>How you make me weak<br>Oh ohhh

I'm a lightweight better be careful what you say  
>With every word I'm blown away<br>You're in control of my heart

I'm a lightweight easy to fall easy to break  
>With every move my whole world shakes<br>Keep me from falling apart

Keep me from falling down  
>Drowned in your love<br>It's almost all too much  
>Handle with care<br>Say you'll be there

Oh, I'm a lightweight better be careful what you say  
>With every word I'm blown away<br>You're in control of my heart

I'm a lightweight easy to fall easy to break  
>With every move my whole world shakes<br>Keep me from falling apart

Keep me from falling apart

Keep me from falling apart

Oh ohhh  
>Falling apart<p>

"Wow that was amazing," I said shock. "Really?" She said unsure. "Yeah! Did you really make that for me?" She slowly nods nervously. I put my hand on her hand and look into her bright brown chocolate eyes. "Thank you for telling me everything,"

"Um well not everything," She says quietly biting her lip.

**A/N Okay I FINALLY wrote the next chapter. Ugh it took some time but it's done. I wrote the chapter for all the people who were waiting. But I'm stilling thinking but I'm giving you a hint I might finish this story. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Mitchie**

What do you mean?" he asks. I look at the ground, sigh and look back up at him.I decided to take a chance; I grab his hand. "Where are we going?" he asks, I just told him "Somewhere, okay? I want you to meet someone,"

He didn't say anything else and I didn't either. Well I couldn't I was still shocked at what I was about to do. I think about what we were in the beginning, he was popular and I was a loner. Then why would he pick me to talk to when there are more beautiful girls at school.

"Why did you pick to talk to me?" I ask breaking the silence. "Huh?" "There are other girls that were more beautiful why did you pick me to talk too?" "Well I looked past that," he said after a minute. "You know you're different from what I thought you were," I say "What did you think I was," he looked at me serious.

I acted like I was thinking by tapping my finger on my chin. "Um like a big jerk that gets with girls, then breaks up with them, and then never talks to them ever again," after that he was silence but I wouldn't talk either if someone said that to me.

As we enter the graveyard I slowly walked up to my mom's grave. I sit down while Shane sits next to me. "I officially wanted you to meet my mom." I said quietly. "Oh," was all he said. "Why Oh?" I asked scared. He ran his fingers through his hair and a minute later he replied "Nothing, it's nothing,"

"It's something now tell me," I say determined. "I just thought- never mind," I was not giving up not to let him leave me hanging. "Shane just tell me what you thought!"

"I-I thought that was just a rumor," "Huh?" I ask clueless. "I thought that the whole 'her mom died' was just a rumor," I sigh and look at my moms grave, looks down and say "Well it isn't, if you can see,"

He nods as to tell me that he agreed with me. "But you probably believed the other rumors, huh?" I asks wanting to know. He nods. "I had a feeling." There was a long moment of silence but he breaks it by asking "Would to mind if you told me how she died?"

I nod. I would have told him either way and no matter how many times I try to forget it always comes back in my face. "She died of cancer," I finally say with a tear escaping. "I'm really sorry," he said wiping the tear away with the palm of his hand. "It's okay, you just wanted to know and plus I asked about your brother," I say looking down.

We just sat there afraid to move. I slowly put my head on his shoulder and looked at my mom. We just stayed there watching the sunset slowly go down.

I yawn and was slowly closing my eyes. "Are you tired?" I hear a small whisper in my ear and without hesitating I shook my head yes. "Here," And before I knew what was going on I felt myself being lifted up in the air. "What are you doing?! Put me down!" I screamed. As I knew it I was on the soft green grass.

"I'm so sorry I was just trying to help," he said startled. "Well I do have two legs!" I said rudely. "Sorry," he said looking hurt but quickly hid it. "No I'm sorry I kinda get grumpy when I get sleepy," he chuckled and asked "Kinda like a little baby?" I smiled on how cute he was when he laughed. And then I nodded "Yea I guess," It was hard to not be mad at him.

"Do you want to go home now? It's late," he asked. I nod. "Good! Now come on," he said as he stuck out his hand and pulled me up.

We walked in silence as my thoughts wondered.

_Do I even like Shane? Maybe I mean he is cute. _

_No wait you can't think of Shane that way he might leave you! _ A little voice said in my mind. And the little voice was right he might leave me you never know!

"How come we always walk in silence?" he asks. I really had no clue. "Um I don't know, maybe it's because we don't know what to say or because we're thinking," I say without really knowing just guessing.

"Okay we're here!" he said. "Okay thank you for walking me home," I smiled. I return the smile and I started to walk away but then I felt a hand on my wrist. I turned around to see Shane. "What's up?" I ask confused. "I have a question," he says. I crossed my arms and say "Kay shoot!"

"Um, Mitchie, Um…" I grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Shane spill it!" I shouted.

"Mitchie would you like to go to prom with me?"

**So what do you think? Sorry for the cliffhanger. **

**Okay I think you would like this news. I'm going to continue this story! YAY! I'm sorry that I thought that I was thinking of not finishing it, I just thought that I started it early and I didn't like it soooo yeaa. **

**What do you think is going to happen? **

**Bye. : )**


	10. Chapter 10

Mitchie

"I-I wait, sorry," I say turning back and walking to my house. "Wait," I heard from behind, I stop "At least can you tell me why?" I nod and turn around "I don't exactly have a dress," I could see a smile creep on his face.

"How about I tell you that I'll take care of that," "You go shopping?" I tilt my head to the right with a smile forming on my face. I can tell his smile grew bigger "No just…. Don't worry, okay?" he said with a chuckle.

I shook my head and said "No I don't think I can, I think I need to worry about a dude who can shop for a woman," I came closer to him "Fine how about you come with me so you can buy whatever you like, okay?" I thought about it and I just can't take his money. I shook my head "No, no I can't I'm sorry"

"W-why?" "Cause I can't just take your money," "You're not taking it, I'm trying to help you!" "No you're just trying to help me so you can have someone to go with you to prom, how about you just go and get one of those popular girls?" "What? No I only want you," he said while gently grabbing my hand. "Really? Prove it!" I said and right then he kissed me lightly. And I saw fireworks and butterflies in my stomach, this was the first time I was feeling these feelings.

At first I was shocked and wanted to pull away but something made me stay and kiss back. It was my first kiss and it was surly magical. We finally pulled away and he looked me into the eyes and asked quietly "So is that a yes?" I thought awhile and finally nodded. His smile grew from cheek to cheek and walked me to my door.

I slowly walked into the house and before I closed the door I said "Goodbye" to Shane. I slowly walked up the stairs into my room thinking about my kiss with Shane. I laid on my bed and fell asleep with smile that I've haven't had on my face for a while.

Shane

Once she closed the door I smiled that was the best kiss ever, better than any kiss I've ever had. That's when my phone started to ring. I answered it before I could check who it was. "Yo!" I say through the phone. "Yo have you asked Mitchie to prom yet?" my smile faded as I realized who it was. "Yea I did," I say kinda angry. "And? She said yes?" "Yes!" I yelled, angrily shut my phone and I walked away angrily. Oh how I wish I never did this bet!

**A/N Heyy I finally wrote this chapter I was suck then I finally sat down and wrote down. Sooo whatcha think? Oh yea I might have a new story coming out. Smitchie of course. Ha-ha. Sooo if you want to hear it just comment on this chapter! Oh yea and sorry if the chapter was short..**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N HI! It's me again. Lol. Um okay there's a story that I'm thinking of doing. It's going to be Smitchie so I really want you guys to read it cause you guys have been with me on this story even tho It kinda started all quick but I am going to finish this one before I even start that one.. Maybe…. Well anyways hope you will read it! I also made a mistake in Chapter 10 I said "Wait" instend of "Can't" lol oops Oh and SHOUTOUT TO: **kaitlyn99 **! Bye! And love you all! **

Mitchie

I woke up with a smile on my face as that smile reminded me of last night. I got up and got ready. And went downstairs as the smell of bacon hit my nose. "Good morning Mitch," I heard my dad say. "Hi dad, now that smells good!" I said as I looked at the bacon. "Well to bad cause it's for me," He said taking the bacon from the stove and putting it on a plate next to sunny side up eggs with toast on the side.

"Ha-ha funny," I said sticking my tongue at him. "I was kidding," "I know that's why it's called sarcasm," "Oh okay," I just laughed and started to eat my breakfast. "Okay I have work tonight is it okay if you stay here by yourself?" I nod my head as I take another bite my food. "No parties, okay?" I laugh at this and then say "Dad, really? Who do I know? No one. I'm not just going to throw a party with no one at it," My dad nods telling me that I was right.

When I was done with my food, I got up and told my dad that I was going for a walk. As I walk out the door, I shouted "I love you Dad!"

I walked on the sidewalk enjoy the beautiful weather as the wind wiped through my hair. As the birds chirped and squirrels chased each other, I just smile. I walked never the mall as one of the popular girls Miley walked up to me. "Hi Mitchie!" I looked at her surprised I didn't mean for it to come out but it did "You know my name?" She laughed and said "Yea I do you're dating Shane Grey right?" "W-what? Who told you that?"

"You guys have been close so we thought-" "We? Who is this 'we'?" I asked cutting her off. "Well everyone I guess," "I have to go," I said while running. I need to tell Shane this isn't good! We are not dating, or are we? I really don't know.

Once I got to his house I knocked on the door harshly. The door opened and the handsome Shane Grey was standing there but I didn't let Shane speak I just spoke up before he did. "People think we're dating!" "Who said that?" he asked confused "Miley," I said still out of breath from running. "Well are we?"

He asked. "I don't know, I thought we were only going to the prom together," "Well Mitchie would you like to be my girlfriend?" he said as he gently grabbed my hand. "No" I said and then saw his face drop and I smiled and said "I was joking I would love to be your girlfriend," I said not knowing how to say that in the right words.

He picked and twirled me around making me dizzy. "Shane! PUT. ME. DOWN!" I screamed. "Nah this is want you get for saying No and getting me scared," was his response. I felt like I was about to throw up so I yelled and started to punch him in the back "FOR REAL SHANE OR I'LL KICK YOU IN THE BALLS!" once I said that he put me down and covered his private part.

"Good boy!" I asked. "Oh yea my mom is going to help you with the dress," "What? B-but I've never met your mom," he laughed and ask "Oh is someone scared?" I laughed and then stop and said "No!" "Then prove it! Go shopping with my mom like I said!"

I knew that if I said no then he would keep bothering until I said yes so I did. "Fine but just because your annoying!" I said. His jaw dropped. "What does that mean?" "That you're annoying!" I said simple as that. Once I said that he replied "If I'm so annoying than would I be even more annoying if I do this!" and before I knew it he started to tickle me.

I tried to get out of his grip but he was strong. "S-Shane, s-stop!" I mange to say through my giggles. "Answer my question!" "Nope!" "Okay then," he tickled me even more and my giggling turned into laughing. I soon felt my butt hit the hard cement and he finally stopped.

"Okay get up," he said as he held out his hand as I took it I dust off my bottom. "Off to see my mom!" I stopped in my tracks. Shane stopped and looked at me. "Come on Mitch trust me my mom will love you!" I looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth.

"O-okay and I started to walk next to him. We talked and soon my nerves went away.

As we arrived to the giant blue mansion that he calls his "house" He just walked in as I just slowly walk, no matter what Shane said I was still scared. His mom came from who knows where. "Oh hey baby," she said and hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Mom," I heard Shane quietly say. As soon as he said that his mom looked at me like she didn't see me.

"Oh Hi! You must be Mitchie! Shane has talked a lot about you," she said and Shane looked down embarrassed as I laughed. "I'm Denise Grey!" she finally said and put her hand out so I can shake it. Once I did Shane said "I would like you guys to go shopping for her prom dress," Denise nodded as if she knew everything about my life.

"Okay I just need my coat and we'll be on our way!" she grab her coat from the closet and out the door we went but before we closed the door Shane called out "Have fun!" with a small chuckle like he was my dad.

"So he's taking you to the prom?" she asks while jumping into her car which looks new. "I hopped in and nod as I felt a small smile creeping up. We kept talking but it wasn't long until we came to the shop. I noticed that Shane's mom is nicer than I thought.

We walked in and she said "Just some dresses and I'll see if it's right for you, okay?" once she said that I felt like I was a model and she was checking if I had what it takes. "Okay," I said and I started to look around I saw a purple ruffle dress and I picked it up. "Oh how about this one?" I jumped up startled, and then I noticed it was Denise.

And then I looked at the dress that she was pointing at. As soon as my eyes glanced at it, I didn't like it. It was all pink expect the belt, it was black. "Umm yea sure," I said picking it up not trying to make her upset.

I looked through some more and only found two more I liked. One was all black which I liked and the other one was a pretty red. I go to the dressing room and change into the black one. I looked in the mirror that was in the dressing room. I kinda liked it but it wasn't what I pictured when I first saw it.

I go out of the dressing room to see what she thought. "I don't like it," she said. I go back and try on the pink one. I kinda like it if the color wasn't pink. I go out and she nods with a smile. "That's try the other ones," I said quickly and go back to the dressing room.

I put on the purple dress and I loved it! It was perfect! But I don't know what Denise will think. I go out and twirl around in it feeling totally comfortable in it but she just said "It's better than the black one," I go back and try on the red one, it's beautiful but I like the purple one better.

I walk out and she just nods and said "Beautiful but I like the pink one better, so it's settled the pink one," "But I like the-" I tired to say but she cut me off. "The pink one," I felt anger coming up and then it slipped up "No! I want the purple one and plus it's not going to be your prom dress!" then I realized that I said that and I cover my mouth but slipped in "Please?"

**So what do you think? I liked it but I don't really know what you think of it… Oh and I tried to make the chapter longer so I hope that I completed that challenge. Haha. Well tell me what you want to happen or think will happen. Thank you for your support and tell me if you want a to hear the preview of my new story.**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Sorry it's going to be short! I know you guys have been waiting for the longest time but I finally got myself to sit down and think and then write! Next chapter will be longer I promise! Oh and I promise that I will try to update sooner! Enjoy.

Mitchie POV

Denise started to clap. What was going on? "W-what's going on? Am I on Punk'd or something?" I asked. "No just by looking at you, it looks like you let people walk all over you so I need to walk all over you so you can stick up for yourself," she says. "I do not! I was just nervous cause I wanted you to like me!" I say kind of upset that she thought people walked all over me when they don't. "Well you didn't even get half way there," "Excuse me but I tried my hardest to please you but it didn't work. You should really work on how you commutate with people cause later on people aren't going to like you all because of your attitude, maybe that's why your son is such a jerk!" I covered my month shock at what I just said. "I'm sorry I didn't mean too-" "You're right," she said taking a sit. "Huh?" I say not believing on what I just heard. "You're right! I changed after my son died and I guess that's how I handled it! And look where it got me? NOWHERE!" She says burying her head into her hands. Then she said more quietly "Nowhere. Now my son is a jerk, all because of me! But I've noticed that he started to change, and that's all because of you! You changed him to become a nicer guy. And I'm glad to say that I think you are the perfect girl for Shane. You make him a better man!" She got up and grabs the dress and put it up against me and said "And I know that you will look glorious in this dress." She smiled at me, I smiled back. I was now glad I met Shane and glad that I was going to prom with him. I Can't WAIT!

End of Chapter.

Sorry :/ But like I said I will be updating long chapters! Hope you liked it! Please comment, I would really like to know what you think of it. Okay bye. Sorry again!


	13. Chapter 13

"So how did it go?" Shane asked as I let him into my house. "It went AWESOME!" I said jumping on him. "Haha that's good! Hey I told you my mom would like you!" "Well you were right," I said jumping on the couch. "Sooo, Can I see the dress?" Shane asked. "NO!" I yelled. "But why?" he asked confused.

"Because I want it to be surprise!" "Dude it's not a wedding," Shane said laughing. "Dude, I don't care!" He stuck his tongue out as I did the same. "Okay," Shane started as he hopped on the couch. "Whatcha wanna do?" He asks. "Umm I don't know, what do you want to do?" I ask sitting up.

"Wanna go to the movies?" I smile "Are you asking me out?" A smile form on his face "Maybe, what if I am?" I brought my face closer to his. "Then I would say yes," He brought his face a little bit closer. "Then let's go!" He says jumping up waiting for me. "What are we waiting for?" I said hopping up as Shane grab my hand and walking to the movies.

"So what movie are we going to watch? A chick flick?-" before he said anything else I interrupted him saying "Ha-Ha No! No Chick Flicks! I hate them! How about a action movie or a horror movie!?" "Okay we'll watch one of those we just need to see what movies they have, okay?" I nodded and put my head on his shoulder as we walked to the movies. I like to walk it helps me think, also it relaxes me.

"That was amazing!" I said hopping up and down getting out of the movie theater. "I can't believe that guy died! But he deserved it he was a jackass! But he was so cute!" I argued with myself. Shane just laughed that me, he put his hand around my shoulder as we started to walk out. "Hey look who we run into?" Nate says with his two friends that I don't know the name of, between him. "C'mon Mitch," Shane says leading me away from them.

I thought they were friends? I wonder what happened. "Hey Mitch?" I turn around to Nate. "If you want, you can go to prom with me? I'm much better than Shane, I can give you anything you want!" he says with a wink. Shane tightens his grip on me but not to hurt me. I seriously wanted to throw up. "No thank you I'm fine with going with Shane. And plus Shane is much better than you," I said leaving with Shane.

"Thanks babe," Shane said when we were at my doorsteps. "Hey it was only the truth! You are so much better than him; he's just to full of himself that's why he thinks that." "Yea thanks again! Can't wait til prom!" He said with a smile. "Yea me too, okay I need to go it's almost my curfew," I say. "Okay night Mitch," "Night Shane,"

I go into my room with a smile on my face. Tomorrow I'm going to visit my mom and tell her everything. My eyes soon got heavy and once I hit the pillow I fell right to sleep.

***Next day***

I looked in the mirror and headed out the door. I ran to the graveyard, I sat down next to my mom's grave. "Hey mommy, a lot have happened since I've last talked to you like Shane the boy I've been telling you about, Yea he asked my out to the dance, its very sweet and nice." I stop for second and just stared at the grave. "I really wish you meet him," I lower my head with a frown.

All of a sudden I heard laughter and then "You talk to your dead mother?! Wow that's pathetic!" I look up to see the one and only Selena Gomez with her crew of populars.

"Yea that's so lame," one of the girls said. "I can't believe Shane picked you over me! I mean who would want a girl who still talks to her girl! You are meant to be loner!" She spit out. "you don't know anything about me! So why are you being so cruel?" I ask. "One simple answer: I want Shane, you have him. Now break up with him or else!" "Or else what?" I ask getting up. "Or else I will make your life a living hell, you worthless piece of trash!"

I push the tears back walked away quickly as I could still hear them talking about me. Maybe they are right? Shane should be with someone better! Someone who is rich and popular! I started to run, run faster than ever. I just wanted to leave, like run away and never look back!

I dump into someone and fall. When I looked up I saw it was Shane. Then I couldn't take it anymore. I burst into tears. "Hey Mitch what's wrong?" Shane asked wrapping his arms around me. I wipe my tears and say "Nothing" "There is something wrong, then you won't be crying," I got up "I wasn't crying" I said while walking away. "Mitchie, you were I saw you, you cried right in front of me!"

I stopped walking and sigh. "Can we talk inside my house?" We walk to my house and into my room. "Okay are you going to now tell me what happened?" "Some people at our school said some mean things to me about talking to my mom," I said sitting on my bed. "What? Who? Was it Nate? Cause I'm about to kick his-" "NO! It wasn't Nate! It was some girls," I say quietly.

"Awe babe, don't listen to what they say you are a wonderful, beautiful, smart person! And they're just mad because they're missing out!" I smiled. "You really know how to make my smile, huh?" He smiled and said "That is how I do it!" I giggle and then lay my head on his. This was perfect, He was perfect. We were perfect.

What do you think? I like this chapter one of my favs. Lol. So comment on this story please and tell me if you want me to write a new story. And who should it be about. Oh and what do you want to happen in the next chapter? Comment please! Peace!


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up to find a very handsome, brown head messed-up hair Shane. I smile looking up at him. His arms were around me making me trapped. I close my eyes wanting this moment last a lifetime. "Hey sleepy head, wake up." I open my eyes to see Shane smiling down at me. "Ugh fine," I say getting up. "No, no, no," Shane says gently pulling me down. I looked at him confused. He only chuckled "I didn't say get up, I said wake up so I can do this," he says connecting his lips to mine, I smile into the kiss and kiss back. "Okay Mitch, whatcha wanna do today?" Shane asks as I lay my head on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. "I don't know I just wanna be with you,"

"Me too but we can't stay here all day," Shane says staring at the ceiling. "Yea you're right, I hate staying in the house for a long time." I say getting up. "How about we go to the circus?" "Oh hell no! I'm sorry but I hate the circus! Do you know that they hurt those poor animals?" I say looking at him disgusted.

"No I didn't," He said looking down. "Well now you do! So how the mall or the movies?" "Okay we can go to the mall and then the movies, okay?" "Fine with me," I say getting up from the bed and getting ready.

After I got ready, we went to Shane's house so he can get ready. After like 25 minutes we were out the door and on are way to the mall. As we were walking Shane put his arm around me, I looked at him and smiled as he returned it. I put my arm around my waist and put my head on his shoulder.

We stayed like this until we got to the mall. "Where you wanna go first?" Shane asks. "To the bookstore, then the pet store and then maybe the food court if we have time. You can pick where you wanna go next, okay?" Shane just chuckled and nods and kiss my forehead.

I jump up happily. "Yay! Okay come on!" I say grabbing his hand running with him to the bookstore. As soon as I got there I left Shane for the books. "Shane!" I yelled out. Shane soon appears. "What is it?" He asks. "Look at this book, it sounds good," I hand him the book as he read the back, I waited him to finish.

"Yea, it does sound good, you should get it." I look into my wallet and checked the price. The feeling of happiness disappears. "I don't have enough money," I say disappointed. "How about I get it for you!" He said reaching for the book. I pulled it away, he looked at me confused. "I am not letting you pay for me!"

"Why?" He asks kind of upset. "Because," I say putting the book back. "I don't like when people pay for me, I will get the money and then I can get the book, okay?" "Okay babe," He said nodding telling me he understands. "I'm going to the pet store, you coming?" I ask walking ahead of him and the stopping in my tracks.

"Yea I will but I need to get my mom something," He says coming up to me. "Okay, I'll see you there right?" I say. "Yea," He says kissing my cheek before I went to the pet store. I went to the pet store and walked around looking at the puppies and birds and the fish. There was this one fish that reminded me of Nemo from Finding Nemo. It was like 2.00 dollars and the tank was about 5.00 dollars so I decided to get it. I had like 20 dollars on me so it wouldn't affect me.

"Hey little guy," I said to the fish holding the bottom, not wanting it to fall. "Oh I leave for 10 minutes and I'm already replaced?" I hear behind me. I turn around to find Shane there. I giggle. "Yup," I say popping the 'p' and kissing the bag the fish was in.

"Oh I see how it is, you know what I'm going to get a fish and replace you!" Shane says going to where the fish were and looking at them. "You can't do that!" I say. "And why can't I?" He says as I came closer. "Because, I'm irreplaceable," I say, inches away from his face.

"Yea you're right," he says putting his arm around me. "But I do what a fish," He says as I giggle. he bends down and I see that he holding a bag with the book that I wanted in it. "What that?" I ask pointing at the bag. "Oh I got the book you wanted," He said like it wasn't a big deal. "Why? I thought you were getting something for your mom?"

"I kind of lied," Shane said looking down and then back up at me. "But why?" I ask again. "Because I knew you wouldn't let me get it for you," "Hell yea you're right, now you are going to return that," I say turning away from him mad. "No,"

"Why?" "Because I got it for you!" He said coming in front of me making me stop. "And? I'm not going to take it," "But why?" He said sounding hurt. "Because I told you I wanted to pay for it by myself," "F-fine, I'll return it tomorrow," "Fine" I say walking away.

"Come on!" He says running grabbing my hand. "Where are we going?" I say running slowly because I didn't want to hurt my fishy. "Just come on!" I ran a little bit faster. We ended up on the roof of the mall. The sunset was out and he wanted to saw me it because he said 'the view was beautiful' and he was right, it was. We stood there admiring the view.

I look at the time and it was 6:40 "Come on we need to go, the movies start at 7:10 and I need to bring my fish to my house before the movie," I say walking away from the beautiful sight. "Okay, come on then," He slipped his hand into mine as I put my head on shoulder. We walked to my house without saying a word. It wasn't like we were mad at each other or it was awkward but we just wanted this moment to stay like this and I guess we were afraid to speak because we thought of this like a dream and if we talked the dream would be over.

I walked into my house and put my fish into its tank and put more water into it. Shane finally spoke "Have you named it yet?" He asks. "No, what do you think it should be named?" I ask. "Fred!" He said excitedly as I giggle. "Fred it is!" I say smiling giving him a peck on the cheek.

I look at the time, it was 6:53. "Come on, the movie starts in like 20 minutes," I say already out the door waiting for Shane to come. "Sorry I drop something," He said then grabbing my hand gently. "It's okay," The movies were a block down from my house so we just walked. When we got there it was already packed. We were going to watch Sinister. We got our tickets and entered the movie. It was pretty packed since the movie just came out a week ago. We found seats and watch the movie.

After the movie, Shane had to go to the bathroom so I sat in a chair waiting for him. I spotted Nate staring at me. He slowly made his way of to me. I wiggled in my chair, feeling a uncomfortable. "Wanna know a secret?" He said in my ear. A chill ran down my spine, I shook my head 'no' afraid to speak. "Well I'm going to tell you anyway. Your little boyfriend is lying to you, yea. He doesn't really like you; he made a bet with me to go out with you. Now I'm the one who really likes you," He said grabbing my hand into his but I pulled it away. "I don't believe you," I finally spoke. "Fine!" He said lifting his hand up defense. "Don't believe me, but I am telling the truth, watch you'll see," I didn't move as he left.

"Hey babe," I heard behind me making me jump. "Whoa! Babe, are you okay?" I hear Shane say. Turning around to see Shane. I just nod, still afraid. But Nate got me wondering. What if he was telling the truth?

**What do you think? Leave a comment please. Tell me what you think. And Ohhh is Mitchie on to something. And! I know this chapter was a cute, romantic one so thank me later! Haha. Okay bye, love you! And leave a comment! They keep me going! **


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you sure? You looked kind of scared," Shane ask and all I did was nod and then decided to speak. "Yea, um you just scared me," "Aw I'm sorry babe," He says kissing my forehead. I giggle making me calm down more. "It's okay babe, but I'm really tired can you take me home?" I ask sighing. He chuckled "Anything for you," I clap my hands. "Yay!"

We walk home, I gave him a kiss on the cheek and once I hop into my bed. I passed out.

**Next Day**

I woke up to the sun blinding me. I closed my eyes and looked away. I got up still my eyes closed. I slowly open them to find that I was looking at my dresser. There, on my dresser was the book that Shane got me yesterday, I just smile. I hate Shane doing this to me but I think it was cute that he's trying to pay for me. Well it's not going to happen again, I'll let out a sigh as I got my clothes and took a shower. After the shower I got dress and brush my hair and teeth.

I sat in my bed looking at the book Shane got me. It was called Keep Holding On. I decided to read it, I pick up the book and ran my fingers across the title, and slowly opened it. I started to read and it was good so far. I decided to find Shane and thank him for it.

I ran downstairs and ran out of my house. I quickly walking to Shane's house, not running anymore because I was out of breath. I went to knock on the door but before I could the door open and Shane appeared.

"Hey Mitch, I was just about to go find you," Shane says as his eyes trails down to my arm to my hand, seeing that I had the book he got me, he smiled. "I see you started the book I got for you," I look at it, blushing. "Yea, I came here to thank you for it," I say looking back up at him.

"So you're not mad anymore?" Shane asks. "Nope," I say popping the 'p'. "I thought it was sweet that you weren't giving up, and plus I was being stubborn," "You're cute when you're stubborn," Shane says making me smile. "Shut up," I say playfully shoving him.

"Hey you know the Math homework?" Shane asks and I nod. "Well I was confused on a part, can you help?" He adds in. "No," I say as his face drops and I giggle. "That's what teachers are for and last time I checked, I'm not a teacher," I say crossing my arms. "Ugh fine,"

I bit my lip. Should I tell Shane about Nate? I mean he is his friend so I shouldn't. "Mitchie?" I hear Shane say. "Huh?" I ask escaping my thoughts and looking up at Shane. "What's wrong? You seem out of it," Shane asks concerned. "Nothing," I say looking away knowing he'll give me that look that he always gives me when I won't tell him something. "Something is wrong I can tell," I sit down on the steps to his house as he sits next to me. "You can tell me anything," Shane says rubbing circles on my back to comfort me. "Um." I say and I bite my lip again. "When you were in the bathroom Nate came up to me and said that you're lying and that you really don't like me," I pitch my eyes closed, scared of his reaction. I didn't want him to be mad.

"Do you believe him?" He asks as I open my eyes. "Of course not, why would I?" I ask finally looking at him. "Good because it's not true," Shane says kissing my forehead making me calm down even more.

Shane POV

**Later that day**

I drop Mitchie off after we talked and hung out together. I was pissed at Nate for telling Mitchie that. Nate and I are no more friends. I went to his house and knocked on his door to his house. "Yo-" Nate said but was interrupted by my fist pounding into his face. "Why did you tell Mitchie I was lying, huh?" I said holding myself back from punching him again.

"Because you are!" Nate said getting up, almost ready to punch me back. "No I'm not, you made me do the bet!" "And look where it got you, huh?" Nate says putting his fists down as I did the same. "Now at the prom you have to break her little heart in front of everybody-" "I called the bet off," I say interrupting him.

"Haha, no but you called it back on, remember?" He asks as I remember the night when I called him and told him that the bet was off and he said that if i called it off he would tell her everything. "She wouldn't believe you!" I say. "Oh but she will, when she hears it from Jason and Barron," "You wouldn't" "Oh yes I will, don't test me." He said as he went back inside.

Crap, what have I gotten myself into. 

What do you think? Do you think the next chapter should be The Prom chapter or some more Drama? (P.S I have no more Ideas for drama so I think you should pick the The Prom chapter). Oh and sorry if it's short, couldn't think of anything else.

Comment please! Your comments make me smile and keeps me going. Kay bye tell me what you think! Peace!


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: SORRY! I have been having really bad writers block. I don't know why but i have been and it SUCKS! But I'm back and guess what chapter it is... it is the…. PROM CHAPTER! Yay! I know how much y'all wanted this so here it is. Hope you like it!**_

_**Also I would like to add a lot of people have been saying that Nate is really mean and you should make him a little nicer or y'all are confused on why Nate is so mean but it's just his character in the fanfiction, I know he's not that way in Camp Rock but this isn't Camp Rock it's a fanfiction but I know why you guys are asking that and maybe I will change Nate in the end, ya never know;)**_

**Mitchie**

I woke up smiling, knowing what day it was.

It was Prom.

I hop off of my bed and smile at my dress hanging in the closet and got ready for the day, it was 7 o'clock and I had school… great but I'm not going to let anyone bring me down because it was a special day. Once I was ready I hurry down the stairs and into the kitchen where my dad was eating cereal and reading the newspaper.

"Gotta go dad, bye" I say grabbing an apple and giving my dad a quick kiss on the cheek. And out the door I went.

I pop my headphones in and started listening to All Time Low, smiling as my favorite song came on. I felt a big hand slip into my little ones. I look up to see Shane there, I smile even bigger. I take out one headphone and say "Well hello there mister,"

"Hey, how are you?" He says pulling me in for a kiss. Once our kiss disconnected, I said "Good, you?"

"Amazing, you know what today is, right?"

"Yup and I can't wait!"

**Nate**

"Jason, Barron, come here real quick," I said, signing them to come over. We go near my locker, also near the girl's bathroom.

"What's up?" Jason asked.

"You know what today is?" I ask them. They nod.

"Well remember the bet?"

"The one with Shane and Mitchie?" Barron asks. I nod.

"What about it?" Barron asks.

"Well I know Mitchie won't listen to me if I tell her but she will, if you and Jason have a part in this,"

"What are you saying?" Jason asks. I shake my head at Jason stupidly.

"I'm saying, that you and Barron tell Mitchie about the bet then she will really believe it," I said smiling.

"Why would we do that?" Barron asks.

"Because I don't you too and plus this is what it was all about The Bet."

"Why can't you let Shane be happy? I mean why haven't you let this "bet" thing go? I've heard how many times Shane told you he called it off." Barron said coldly.

"He wouldn't even be with Mitchie if it weren't for this bet thing! This bet thing changed him, he's been hanging out with Mitchie more than us! And plus Mitchie has a right to know, do you think she would like to be dating a liar!" I say.

**Mitchie**

My head was on Shane's shoulder and our hands were still locked together as we walk into the school. I headed to my locker and got my stuff.

"C'mon let me walk you to class," Shane says sweetly.

"Well I need to go to the bathroom but I'll see you soon," I say kissing his cheek.

To the girl's bathroom I went. Once I was done, I washed my hands. I went to exit the girl's bathroom until I heard my name. I stopped and listened.

"What's up?" I think Jason Gray asked.

"You know what today is?" A familiar voice ask someone.

A few seconds past and the familiar voice asked. "Well remember the bet?"

That's when I noticed, it was Nate.

"The one with Shane and Mitchie?" Barron asks. _Wait wasn't he in my History class? What? What bet?_

"What about it?" Barron asks.

"Well I know Mitchie won't listen to me if I tell her but she will, if you and Jason have a part in this,"

_Wait… What the freak?_ I thought.

"What are you saying?" Jason asks.

"I'm saying, that you and Barron tell Mitchie about the bet then she will really believe it," Nate says.

I stepped away from the door. _What the… I'm so confused, what bet? Wait did Nate bring up something about a bet that night at the movies?_

_He did! I can't believe Shane lied to me!_

A few tears fell as I run into the bathroom crying my eyes out. The bell rang making me jump, but I didn't move I don't care anymore._ I'm not going to prom, not with Shane anyway._

I got up from the floor and clean my self up and made my way to 1 period. I was late but I really don't care.

When I got there I ignored Shane.

*At Lunch*

I walked into Lunch just to turn to get out once I saw Shane.

"Mitchie!... Mitchie!" I hear Shane call, I didn't turn around. "MItchie, stop and tell me what's wrong?" He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I say loudly, stopping to pull his hand off me.

"Tell me what's wrong!" He says.

"Oh you wanna know what's wrong? How about you ask Nate, I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that I know about the bet!"

"He told you?" He asked getting angry.

"No but I overheard him while I was in the bathroom but really? I want to know right now what was the bet?" I ask. Shane looks down, licks his lips, before speaking. Now there's a crowd around us, wondering what was happening.

"The bet was if I could get you to go to prom with me then I'll get Nate's new-"

He said before I cut him off. "Really? I was just a bet? And then what after the prom what were you going to do? Leave me?" I ask, he was silence.

"You were going to leave me," I say quietly looking at the floor.

I look back up at Shane angry shown in my eyes. "I knew you were going to leave me! No one ever stays why did I think someone like you was!" I shout leaving the scene crying.

_**A/N: THE END! HAHA just kidding that's not going to be how it ends but YAY! I UPDATED! And I know you wanna know more and I'm going to be writing the next chapter soon. I promise I already have an idea for it so it won't be another 5 months to be updated soo don't worry. Ily thank everyone who stayed with this story. It's all because of you guys that I have stuck with this story: ) hope you liked the chapter soo dramatic **_


	17. Chapter 17

**Shane**

I watch Mitchie leave the school with tears running down her precious cheeks. My back falls onto a locker, I thought of everything that happened. And I realized that I lost the best thing that ever happened to me. And it's my entire fault. I punch a locker and put my hands to my head, pulling my hair, feeling to many feelings at once.

I look up to people still watching me, but one face stood out. Nate. A devilish smirk planted across his face. Anger took control and I walk up to Nate, punch him in the face. Before I could punch him again, he comes up and punches me in the eye. I tumble to the ground as Nate comes on top of me punching me in the face. I punch him in the stomach making him grunt and fall off top of me. I went to punch him again but someone grabbed me. That person was the principal.

"Shane Gray, you are suspended from school grounds for two weeks, you will get your stuff and leave school immediately," Principal Roberts says. I leave without saying anything, putting a bang of ice my eye. I get my stuff and leave the school. After I stop by my house to break the news to my mom, I need to stop by Mitchie's house, she needs to know the truth.

I hop out of my car and go inside the house.

"Who's home?" my mom shouts from upstairs. "Me, Shane," "What are you doing home? You still have 4 hours of school left," my mom says while coming down the stairs. I wait until she comes into the living room. A gasp fills the room and I know that she saw my eye. "Oh my, sweetie what happened to your eye?" I sigh "I got into a fight," I say sitting on the couch, as she does the same. "With who?" "Nate," "Nate? As in your best friend Nate?" I nod. "Why? What happened?" "I'll explain it to you later, I need to get some more ice,"

Before I leave to the kitchen I stop and turn to my mom "Oh and I'm not going to be able to go to school for the next two weeks, I'm suspended."

**Mitchie**

I've awoken from my nap, tears blurred my vision, I wipe my eyes and the realization that it wasn't a dream. I was still a bet. Stupid, stupid me. Why did I trust Shane with my heart when I knew he was going to tear it to pieces? Why did I think he was different?

I escape from my thoughts when I hear the doorbell ring. I was too heartbroken to even walk to the bathroom, so I let my dad get the door. I hear my dad talking to someone. That's when I realized that someone was Shane. I buried my head into my pillow and scream in it. I, then listen to what my dad says. He knows how upset I am with Shane but sometimes he can be clueless so maybe I'll let Shane in and I can't let that happen.

"She doesn't want to talk to you," I hear my dad says. Okay I'm good. "Yea, if I were her, I wouldn't want to too," I hear Shane say. Oh bull crap. He's trying to make people feel bad for him, but that's not going to happen because I'm the one who got hurt out of this, not Shane. "Wait," I hear Shane yell. I'm guessing my dad was going to shut the door before he said anything.

"What is it now?" My dad says. You go dad. "Please tell her that I'm not going to give up, not on her, not on us," But I give up on us, so it's pointless. "Okay," was all he says before shutting the door.

I climb out of bed and make my way down the stairs. "Thanks dad," I say kissing his head. "For what?" He asks clueless. "For getting rid of Shane," "No problem sweetie, what happened to you guys anyways," I groan "I just woke up, can I talk about it later," "Okay sweetie, take your time, I love you." "I love you too."

I grab my coat; it was time to visit my mom.

"Hey mom," I say to the gravestone staring back at me. "I miss you, Dad misses you," I pause and tears brim my eyelids "You know that boy I was telling you about? Shane? Yea well I found out that he was just using me. I should've known, nothing good ever stays with me." I wipe my tears, afraid that more might come.

I take a deep breathe to clear my head. "I know that if you were here, I could come to you with this stuff but I can't, now all I have is this gravestone to talk too," Anger was building up, how can she leave me like that?

But that anger hid away with the rest of my feelings once I heard my name called by a male voice. I turn my head to see the second to last person I wanted to see, Nate. He looked like he had gotten beaten up, good. "Get away from me," I say picking myself off the ground and walking away.

"Wait, Mitchie," He says catching up to me.

"Save it," I say stopping in my tracks. "You ruin my life when you made that bet with Shane so don't come over here and think you can convince me to go back out with Shane because it's not going to happen," I add but he just laughs, "I'm not here for Shane," "Then what are you here for?" I ask.

"You," He says pulling me in for a kiss. I stop him "Nate, no," "Oh come on, you know you want me," "No I don't, now stop!" I scream, Nate tighten his grip on me. I close my eyes, afraid of him. I don't know what else to 's when I hear a grunt and his grip loosen. I open my eyes to see, Jason.

"J-Jason," I stare at him, shocked, I never thought once Jason was the violent type but I guess I was wrong. "Let's go before he wakes up," I look down to see Nate on the ground passed out. "I didn't know you can punch that hard," He looks down at him and back up at me and says "Yea me either,"

Jason opens the door for me and the smell of sweet Starbucks coffee filled my nostrils. "Thank you," I say smiling. A smile, I haven't smiled in the past 24 hours but it feels nice. "What do you want from here?" Jason asks. I didn't really get Starbucks so I don't know what to say. "Um I don't really know, just get me anything,"

"Oh I know what to get you, stay here," Jason says before running up to the counter to order. Once he was done he comes back while we waited for our drinks. "Thanks for what you did back there," I say, a little awkwardly.

"No problem," "Why did you, though? I mean like aren't you friends with Nate?" "Yea I am but I kind of knew he was going to do something like this. He always go after Shane's leftovers," I look down at the clean table, feeling ashamed that I was known as a leftover. "But you're not a leftover, I know it. I can see that Shane really likes you, and when he really likes someone he won't give up until he has them."

"Did he really like anyone else before me?" I ask suddenly curious. "Only with one girl but that was a long time ago, before she cheated on him with his best friend," "Wow," was all I can say. "Listen, Mitchie," He grabs my hand and our eyes make contact. "He won't give up on you and I've never seen him so happy before, yes you may have been a bet but that still doesn't change the fact that he's in love with you,"

That's when we heard our names called for our drinks.

I don't know neither to trust Jason or not but I have a feeling that I should.

**A/N Sorry I didn't upload in 2 months but my sister deleted Microsoft Word from the computer and I didn't know how to get it back and when I got something else it wouldn't let me log in so I gave up but then I logged in again and it worked so I quickly wrote this because I know how much you guys wanted this. Sorry it took so long.**


End file.
